five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Purple Springy/Co w duszy mordercy gra...
Nowi goście Jak każdej nocy siedzę zamknięta w jednym z ukrytych pokoi w pizzeri Freddy'ego Fezbear'a. Mogę stąd wychodzić, ale nie chcę. Wszystkie animatrony biegają po budynku tylko po to by dorwać jakiś stróży, nie rozumiem tego. Bardzo bym chciała podejść do nich i porozmawiać, ale mój wygląd mi na to nie pozwala. Czarne włosy długie po kostki, blada cera i prawie białe, wręcz puste oczy. Moje ciało jest całe pokaleczone... rana na gardle, rozcięty mostek i w ogóle długo by gadać. Mam też czarne, wilcze uszy i poszarpane odzienie w idętycznym kolorze.Pokój w którym siedzę jest dość nie typowy. Wszędzie leżą rozwalone kostiumy animatroników, a na suficie wiszą różne łańcuchy. Często na nich śpię wisząc do dołu głową. Jestem dość nie typową osobą... nie pamiętam do końca swojej przeszłości, więc nie wiem czy jestem człowiekiem, demonem czy animatronikiem lub czymś innym. -Cóż może się kimne, albo się czegoś napiję... może Marlboro -zaczęłam się zastanawiać jednak nagle... -Vincent, zamknij te p*ierdolone drzwi!!! -krzyknął jakiś męszczyzna w białej koszuli, czarnych spodniach i z czapką z napisem ,,Security,, do chłopaka w fioletowych pół długich włosach i odzieniu w tym samym kolorze. -Ty to zrób! Ja mam na plerach Jeremy'ego! -odpowiedział zdenerwowany, a na jego plecach leżał zawieszony brunet o podobnym odzieniu co ten pierwszy. -Jezu! Ty to masz problemy Vinc! -Mike! -wrzasną (prawdopodobnie) Vincent rzucając młodego chłopaka, tak że poleciał aż pod łańcuch na którym akurat wisiałam -Dawaj te deski! Mike chyba... pomógł fioletowłosemu zakneblować drzwi, po czym usiedli pod nimi. Ciężko oddychali, a młody chłopak zaczą się budzić. -M...Mike? -zaczą mamrotać po czym podniósł głowę i spojżał mi prosto w oczy. Patrzył tak przez jakiś czas po czym odskoczył jak oparzony -MIKE!? -Co jest Jeremy? -T... to! -wrzasną młodzieniec wskazując na mnie palcem -Co to k*rwa jest!? -wrzasną Mike patrząc na mnie wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami przerażonym wzrokiem -Cześć... Kim jesteście? -spytałam ich spokojnie, a oni patrzyli na mnie jak na ducha -Więc...? Jestem idiotką! Patrzyli się tak na mnie przez jakiś czas, a animatroniki dobijały się do drzwi. -Więc słucham -zaczełam dosyć spokojnie -Jak się nazywacie i skąd jesteście? -Jestem Mike -zaczą wreszcie męszczyzna z czapką ,,Security,, -Ten w fioletowym to Vincent, a ten młody to Jeremy. Pracujemy tutaj jako stróże. -Właśnie zrobiłeś najgłupszą rzecz na świecie -przerwał mu nagle Vinc, a my spojrzeliśmy na niego. Nawet ja nie ogarniałam o co mu chodzi. -Niby co! -warknął Mike -Każdy m... Echem, każdy ci powie że nie należy podawać swoich danych. -Ej! Po pierwsze nie mam zamiaru zrobić wam krzywdy, a po drugie co chciałeś powiedzieć? -byłam dość zestresowana, niestety pierwsze co mi się kojarzy z ,,m,, to morderstwo. Vincent nie chciał nic mówić, tylko przewrócił oczami. W tym samym czasie hak Foxy'ego przebił drzwi i zaczął je powoli rozrywać. -Pod łańcuchy! -warknęłam półszeptem na moich gości -P*jebało cię dziewczyno! -Zamknij się Mike i rób co mówi dziewczyna! -odpowiedział mu za mnie Vincent po czym razem z resztą wczołgali się pod łańcuchy Kiedy drzwi do reszty zostały zniszczone do pokoju weszły cztery animatrony Foxy pirat, Freddy Fazbear, Chicka kura (choć bardziei przypomina kaczkę) i Bonnie królik. Ich oczy były czarne, a ze wszystkich otworów powoli płynęła czarno czerwona wydzielina. Byli wściekli, ewidentnie chcieli dorwać i rozszarpać tych ludzi. -Hej Freddy -zaczęłam z drobnym zdenerwowaniem w głosie - Coś się stało? Czemu rozwaliliście mi drzwi? -Arrr! Nie udawaj głupiej mała jędzo! -warkną Foxy -CISZA! -krzykną rozwcieczony szef brygady RR Freddy! -No to gdzie są? -Kto? -Gadaj mała zd*iro! Mam tego serdecznie dość! -znów wrzasną i przywalił mi w ryj tak, że poleciałam pod ścianę -Freddy ja się dopiero rozkręcam -odpowiedziałam wstając z poczerniałymi ślepiami i plując na niego krwią prosto w twarz -Freddy może mógłbym -dołączył się Bonnie, a jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści. Jednak Freddy tylko spojrzał się na nich agresywnie i już się nie odezwali. -Poza tym czemu chcecie ich zabić? -Słuchaj, jeden z nich jest mordercą i co cię to interesuje mała k*rwo! O nie Freddy przegiął. Byłam tak wściekła, że podniosłam leżącą obok siekierę i wbiłam mu ją tak mocno w nogę, że sie przewalił na Bonnie'go z wielkim krzykiem. -Ty mała... -powstrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie -Okej... czego chcesz? -Daj mi czas do jutra, a znajdę ci dowód że są niewinni! -A jak masz się zamiar za to zabrać? -zapytała Chicka ni to obojętnie ni to z zainteresowaniem -Najpierw pogadam z moim kumplem, a reszta to nie wasz zasrany interes! Zaczeli się rozglądać po pokoju jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wyszli podtrzymując Freddy'ego. Odczekałam tak jeszcze trochę, gdy usłyszałam brzęk łańcuchów. -No dobra czarnowłosa jaki masz plan -zaczął Vincent z podejrzliwym uśmiechem -Więc...? Czy ja ich polubiłam? Cóż miałam plan, dobry plan lecz najpierw... -Czy któryś z was jest mordercą? -zapytałam ich z widocznym zdenerwowaniem, bałam się że jednak któryś z nich jest mordercą -Wiesz... zależy, chodzi ci o zabójstwo szóstki bachorów? -Vincent był pewny siebie lecz jego oczy mówiły co innego -Tak... -To ja znam mordercę, ale nim nie jestem... lecz mu troszku pomogłem, ale krwi nie przelałem! -Dobra, idziemy do Springtrapa. On powie co i jak. Szliśmy tak dłuższy kawałek, aż doszliśmy do dobrze zamaskowanych, ukrytych drzwi. Kiedy tam weszliśmy z kąta pokoju spojrzał się na nas poważnie zniszczony animatronik. -Cześć młoda, co jest? -zaczął Springtrap -Ej! Hola, hola, hola, jak ty w ogóle masz na imię dziewczyno? -wtrącił się Vinc -Serio!? W takim momęcie? -Mike ja poprostu chcę wiedzieć! -Hehehe! Spoko mam na imię Shadow, ale Spring pamiętasz kto wszedł w twój kostium i zabił piątke dzieci? -Taki różowy pedałek (nie chcę obrażać różu), ale to nie był żaden z nich jeśli chcesz wiedzieć -powiedział patrząc na trzech chłopaków za mną -Dzięki i to właśnie chciałam wiedzieć. Jeszcze dwie sprawy... mógłbyś powiedzieć to reszcie? -Mógłbym -A poza tym trzeba ci coś naprawić czy co? -Nie nie trzeba, ale dzięki za pamięć -Springtrap był trochę przybity, ale długo nie rozmawiałam z innymi i nie wiedziałam co robią -Arrr! Nie będzie musiał nam nic tłumaczyć! -wbiegł z krzykiem Foxy -Tak. Wszystko słyszeliśmy z biura -przytakną mu Freddy -Trochę mi głupio... -Bo miałam rację czy... -Dlatego że miałaś racje i że oskarżyliśmy ich nie uczciwie... hehe -A z czego rżysz? -zapytał rozzłoszczony Mike -Odpalają Toy i z nimi będziecie dodatkowo się użerać -powiedział z agresją i pewnością siebie -Czekaj, czekaj ta d*iwka T.Chicka też będzie? -zapytałam z nadzieją -Tak..., a co? -Będe miała z kogo robić sobie jaja! -Co!? -To! Zdziwko d*iwko! Wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Z reguły byłam spokojna lecz wyjątek uświęca regułę. Nagle wybiła godzina 6:00, wszystkie animatrony zatrzymały się. Razem z chłopakami zanieśliśmy je na swoje miejsca, po czym odprowadzili mnie do mojego pokoju. -Dzięki za trochę rozrywki, ale chyba pora się pożegnać... -Cóż tak jakoś wyszło, ale to my dziękujemy tobie -powiedział Vincent -No chodź tu -po tych słowach razem z Jeremy'm i Mike'iem objeli mnie po czym zaczeli kierować się w kierunku drzwi. Na całe szczęście w moim pokoju było ciemno bo na mojej twarzy rozlał się rumieniec. Wyszli. Muszę przyznać że będzie mi ich brakować, ale jutro też przyjdą... Prawda? Co się wam stało!? Za dnia nic szczegulnego się nie działo. Podmieniono animatrony na nowsze wersje, a stare zabrano na zaplecze. Przyznam słyszałam dzwięk rozwalanych robotów, jednak... przecież nie mogli ich zniszczyć... Kiedy wybiła północ zeszłam z łańcucha i zaczęłam kierować się w kierunku biura. -Halo? -byłam dość wystraszona, sama rzadko poruszałam się po pizzerii -Mike? Vincent? Jeremy? -O cześć młoda -zagadał Mike -Jak tam? -Dobrze, ale czemu Vinc jest na suficie? -Ja mógłbym cię zapytać dlaczego wisisz na łańcuchach -wtrącił się wiszący głową w dół Vincent -Nie mógłbyś bo ja na nich śpię! -Jasne, jasne. Przyznam to mnie rozdrażniło. Pociągnęłam go za kołnierz i przystawiłam do swojej twarzy tak żeby mógł patrzeć prosto w moje czarne ze wściekłości oczy. -Uważaj na słowa! -Niby czemu? -powiedział to z taką swobodą, że zaczą mnie denerwować jeszcze bardziej -Hehe... Uważaj bo ci nerkę wytnę! Cała trójka spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem, jeśli chodzi o wycinanie organów jestem w tym człkiem niezła... z tego co pamiętam -Spoko..., ale ja podziękuję -No to dobrze! -powiedziałm i puściłam go na podłogę -Oj! Wybacz, ale czasem mi odbija i... no właśnie -Nie no luz, ale nie wycinaj mi organów wewnętrznych. Ok? -Jasne! Hehe Przez jakiś czas we trójkę żartowaliśmy i pilnowaliśmy aby animatrony nie weszły. Coś jednak nie dawało mi spokoju, starszych animatronów nie było w zasięgu wzroku, a jedna z kamer (oprócz tej w kuchni, to cholerstwo nigdy nie działało) nie chciała się włączyć. -Zaczekajcie, pójdę zobaczyć co jest z kamerą na zableczu -zwróciłam się do chłopaków -Jasne, ale niech ktoś z tobą pójdzie? -zapytał z trochę zmartwioną miną Mike -Ty siedzisz przed kamerami, Jeremy chowa się pod stołem, a Vincent... -spojrzałam na fioletowłosego patrzącego na toster -Vincent! Rusz się do cholery! -Pocałuj mnie w dupę Mike! -Chcesz się bić z*srany debilu! Kiedy oni się tak kłócili ja po kryjomu się wymknęłam i poszłam na zapleczę. Otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju i z przerażeniem spojrzałam na pięć rozwalonych animatroników. Byli poszarpani i nie mieli niektórych części kostiumu lub endoskieletonów. -K*rwa jego p*erdolona mać! Co wam się stało do cholery!? Czy kiedyś dowiem się kim jestem? Nie mogłam odwrócić wzroku, coś zmuszało mnie do patrzenia i śmiania się w duchu. Jednak na mojej twarzy panował strach, wszystkie animatrony były poszarpane. Bonnie nie miał ręki i sporej części twarzy, a Chicka rąk oraz miała rozwalony dziób. W tym momęcie na chwilę poczerniały mi oczy. Miałam przebłysk pamięciowy, czy coś w ten deseń. Widziałam siebie patrzącą na piątke martwych dzieci. Po mojej prawej stał chłopak o różowym odzieniu i włosach z szerokim, pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem oraz złowrogich oczach, zaś po lewej Vincent. Uśmiechał się jednak jego oczy nie wyrażały zadowolenie, tylko psychopatyczny wręcz smutek lecz i agresję. Kiedy się otrząsnęłam zapytałam jeszcze raz -Co się tu k*rwa dzieje!? -dziwne uczucie nadal mnie prześladowało -Shadow, bo... oni... my! -Bonnie nie mógł wysłowić się i patrzył na mnie czerwonymi ślepiami -Oni potrzebowali części, a my nie jesteśmy już potrzebni! -wytłumaczył Freddy -Praszę pomóż nam -Jak ty to sobie do cholery wyobrażasz!? Jak ja mam wam pomóc!? -No... em... nie przemyślałem tego -Kto by się spodziewał!? Ech... musicie się do tego przyzwyczaić... niestety -chciałam im pomóc, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Jestem tylko ,,widmem,, co ja mogę? -Mogę zrobić dla was coś innego? -Arr! Najlepiej wyjdz jak nie możesz pomóc! -warkną ze wściekłością i żalem Foxy Spojrzałam na nich ze smutkiem i wyszłam. Udałam się do mojego pokoju. Byłam przerażona, ale jednocześnie podekscytowana. Chciałam na chwilę zamknąć się w swoim pomieszczeniu. Kiedy już tam byłam miałam kolejne przywidzenie. Trzymałam nóż, a przedemną leżała postać dziecka jeszcze jakimś cudem żywa. Obok niej leżał strój Marjonetki. -Zrób to teraz, a potem wróć do pokoju -powiedział różowy mężczyzna z poprzedniej wizji -Dobrze, ale jesteś mi winien jej życie -powiedziałam te słowa tak jak bym mówiła komuś coś okropnego... sama nie wiem -Oczywiście V... echem Shadow twoja przyjaciółka będzie żyć zgodnie z umową Vincent stojący obok mnie spóścił głowę w dół i powiedział z psychopatycznym uśmiechem -Zajmijmy się tym szybko Pokiwałam przytakująco głową. Podniosłam jeden z noży leżących na stole i zabrałam się z nim do wsadzania zwłok do Marjonetki. Kiedy śię obudziłam zaczęłam śmiać się jak jakiś psychopata. Podniosłam pierwszy lepszy przedmiot leżący obok i poderżnąłam sobie gardło. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać: Czy to dlatego animatroniki mnie nie lubią? Kim był i jest Vincent w moim życiu? Kim była moja przyjaciółka? Co zrobiłam by ją chronić i przed czym dokładnie? Zaczęłam powoli zamykać oczy, a na mojej twarzy nadal widniał psychopatyczny uśmiech. Nie wiem czyje to było słowo, ale ostatnie co usłyszałam to -SHADOW!!! Dziękuję :3 Kiedy otworzyłam oczy moje ciało było całe obwiązane bandarzami. Czułam też przyjemne cipło pochodzące z okrywającego mnie koca. To było całkiem przyjemne. Spojrzałam na chłopaków, byli dość zdenerwowani. Mike siedział z tearzą w rękach, Vincent chodził to w jedną to w drugą stronę i patrzył na podłogę, a Jeremy podążał za nim wzrokiem. -Ech... Co się stało? -zaczęłam się w końcu ruszać -Gdzie ja... -SHADOW!!! -krzykneli zgodnym chórem -Eee... VINCENT!? -skoczyłam na chłopaka przewracając go -Powiedz mi kim ja jestem? Jak mam na imię?... -Słucham!? -spojrzał na mnie z wielkim zaskoczeniem -Zejdz ze mnie to pogadamy Zeszłam z niego po czym znowu zaczełam choć nawet nie wstał z podłogi -Miałam wizję! Przypomniały mi się dawne czasy. Byłeś tam ty, różowy gość i martwe dzieci -Zaczekaj... ja nie wiem o co ci chodzi, fakt Pink Guy miał jakąś znajomą z którą pakowaliśmy dziecko do stroju Marjonetki... Zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. Patrzyłam na niego z nadzieją, a z moich oczu płynęły łzy. -Ty jestś tą dziewczyną!? -spojrzał w końcu na mnie Vincent z zaskoczeniem -Jezu! Ale się zmieniłaś, masz więcej ran niż wcześniej -Wiesz jak mam na imię i czemu pomagałam Pink Gejowi? -Po pierwsze Guy nie Gej. Po drugie nie wiem... nazywał cię Shadow nie inaczej -A wiesz co się ze mną stało? -Nie do końca. Jakoś tydzień po tych morderstwach znalazłem cię wiszącą na jednym z łańcuchów u ciebie, głową w dół... byłaś przeszyta łańcuchem w pionie i wystawał z twoich ust. Zdjołem cię z niego i połatałem jak mogłem -mówił to ze zmartwieniem w głosie -Wybaczcie że przerywam, ale czemu poderżnęłaś sobie gardło? -zapytał Mike -Nie wiem... Chyba miałam nadzieję, że zapomnę co widziałam... Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy w podłogę przez jakiś czas. -Właśne! -przerwał tę ciszę Mike -Mamy dla ciebie prezęt W tym momęcie Jeremy szybko pobiegł do pokoju obok. Kiedy wrócił dał mi paczkę średniej wielkości -Skąd to wzieliście? -Spałaś od naszej wcześniejszej zmiany, cały dzień... do teraz -Acha... warto wiedzieć Kiedy otworzyłam prezęt byłam zachwycona. Wyjęłam z niego koszulę w kolorze indygo, czarne spodne i czarne trampki, a na dnie leżała reszta garderoby. Oczy mi poczerniały i zaczęły mi płynąć łzy. Byłam wzruszona. -Moja dziewczyna pomagała z wyborem ubrań -poinformował mnie Mike -Ona zna się lepiej -Miło wiedzić może kiedyś mnie z nią poznasz? -Właściwie... możesz z nami iść po pracy na piwo -zagadał Vincent -W dzień?-zaprzeczył Mike -Jasne! Co ty na to młoda? Miłość i piwo! Spuściłam głowę w dół i owinęłam się włosami. -Mamy jeszcze jeden prezent -powiedział Vinc i wyciągną z pudełka obok trzy pistolety na wodę -Robimy tak ty uciekasz, a my będziemy w ciebię strzelać. Jest w nich woda z mydłem więc uważaja na oczy Kiedy skończył mówić podał chłopakom po pistolecie. Bawiliśmy się tak dobre dwie godziny po czym posprzątaliśmy pizzerię. Zmieniliśmy bandarze na moim ciele, a potem poszłam się przebrać. Kiedy miałam zamiar wrócić do biura zatrzymała mnie T.Chicka i zabrała na zaplecze. -Shadow, możesz mi pomóc? -zapytała niepewnym głosem i z delikatnym rumieńcem na twarzy -Niby jak? -Zakochałam się -powiedziała podnieconym głosem, a oczy jej zaiskrzyły -W kim do cholery? -W tym człowieku... -Dokładnej -Mike... -powiedziała chyba do siebie, bo zaczęła patrzeć się w sufit i wzdychać -On jest taki przystojny, odważny, miły... -Skąd wiesz? -mówiłam powstrzymując się od śmiechu, bo nie zaprzeczam Mike jest spoko -Widziałam jak się tobą opiekował razem z tamtymi dwoma -odcknęła się wkońcu -Pomożesz? -Zależy jak -Powiedz mu o mnie kilka miłych słów, czy coś... -Wiesz... myślę że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Jestem pewna że sama dasz sobie radę, jesteś młoda, piękna przypominasz k*rwę... znaczy modelkę :) -Tak myślisz! Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i poszłam do biura. -Wow, nieżle wyglądasz -powiedział Vinc, a reszta mu przytaknęła -To co idziesz z nami? -Spoko, tylko jedno ale -Jakie? -Po co iść na miasto się napić, skoro mam alko w pizzeri -Masz alkohol i nic nie mówisz!? -wrzasną Mike -Nie pytałeś i nie wrzeszcz bo przyniosę moją tarantulę! Mike padł jak ścięty na podłogę i zbladł. -A temu co Jeremy? -Więc... boi się pająków -wyjaśnił młodzik -Naprawdę masz tu pająka? -Nie... nie mam nic do pająków, ale nie chcę mieć własnego -To ja o mało co nie padłem na zawał i ty teraz mówisz że nie masz pająka!? Ja j*be w p*zdu, j*bana k*rwa mać! -ockną się Mike -Wybacz... chcesz piwo? -Dobra! Szybko pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i wzięłam kilka puszek piwa. Kiedy wróciłam, dałam każdemu po piwie. Na szczęście wziełam tylko kilka bo Mike podkradł mi i Jeremy'emu, i się n*jebał. Marzenie Pośmialiśmy się trochę. Naszczęście tylko Mike się upił, bo nie miałby kto ich odwieść. Wybiła szósta, ogarneliśmy pizzerię, a Vinc zaprowadził Mike'a do auta. -Shadow idziesz z nami? -zapytał nieśmiało Jeremy -Ja... -chciałam wyjść, ale jak zobaczyłam wielką przestrzeń za drzwiami przeraziłam się -Sha... Shadow? -Jeremy, coś się stało? -wrócił Vincent i spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem -Ja... ja się boję -spojrzałam na nich zapłakanymi oczami -Och... Jeremy idź do Mika, zaraz do was przyjdę -powiedział do chłopaka. Ten z początku się wachał lecz w końcu poszedł -Shadow czego się boisz? -Przestrzeni, innych ludzi... nie wiem czy dam sobie radę -Acha... a co byś chciała najbardziej zobaczyć na zewnątrz? -Pełnie księżyca i gwiazdy, tylko z bliska! -zamknęłam oczy i delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam -Obiecuję ci że zobaczysz -powiedział Vincent i mnie obją -Wkrótce zobaczysz... Kiedy mnie puścił odwrócił się i poszedł do auta. Stałam tak jeszcze chwilkę, ale gdy się odcknęłam pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Kiedy zmieniłam ubrznie, chciałam wejść na jeden z łańcuchów lecz się powstrzymałam i spojrzałam na koc który zostawili chłopaki. Okryłam się nim i zamknęłam oczy. Delikatnie się zarumieniłam przypominając sobie sytułację sprzed chwili i zasnęłam. Podczas snu miałam kolejny przebłysk pamięciowy. Byłam tam ja i jakaś dziewczyna. -Pomagam ci tylko dlatego że jesteś dziewczyną mojego brata! -wrzasnęłam na nią ze wściekłością -Nienawidzę cię, ale dzięki że ratujesz mi tyłek s*ko! Wrzeszczałyśmy tak na siebie dłuższy czas. Wyzywałyśmy się i naśmiewałyśmy ze swoich cech. Wstałam dość wystraszona. Czyli wtedy jak mówiłam o ochronie przyjaciółki, nie było mi trudno mówić ze względu na smutek lecz próbowałam ukryć gniew. Moją nową rutyną stała się zmiana bandarzy i przebieranie się. Kiedy już skończyłam zaczęłam się kierować do biura, ale zarzymała mnie T.Chicka. -I co? -zapytała podniecona -I co z czym? -Widziałam ciebie i Vinceta, więc jak ma się sytuacja? -Jaka sytuacja? -zapytałam zestresowana i z delokatnym rumieńcem -No ty i Vinc? Na chwilę się zaciełam, ale jak się ogarnęłam walnęłam ją w dziób. T.Chicka spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem, nigdy jej nie walnęłam, ale w końcu musiał być ten pierwszy raz. Popłakała się i uciekła, znawiu poczułam dziwne uczucie i delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Nieproszony gość Kiedy weszłam do biura zobaczyłam T.Chike przyczepioną do nogi Mike'a. Chłopaki patrzyli się na nią ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła schowała się za jej ukochanym z krzykiem: -TO ONA!!! -była przerażona -Mike pomocy ona mnie udeżyła! -O co jej k*rwa chodzi? -zapytał chłopak z przyczepioną k*rwą... kurą -Nic, zapomniała że nie wolno mnie drażnić i... no właśnie to -Hehe -zaśmiał się jakiś głos z tyłu. Był mi dziwnie znajomy, kiedy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam tego pedała. Pink Guy wyglądał inaczej niż w moich wizjach, miał rany na ciele i poszarpane odzienie. Oczy mi poczerniały. Skoczyłam na niego i przewróciłam przez co obił sobie głowę. Był zaskoczony, tak jakby myślał że nie mogę tego zrobić. -Widzę że mnie pamiętasz? -mówił łamiącym się głosem -Pamiętam co mi zrobiłeś. Mi i tym dzieciom! -Ale to ty z Vincentem ich pakowaliście w kostiumy -Ale ty ich zabiłeś! -warknęłam -Czego chcesz? -zapytał z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem Vincent -Pomocy -Czekajcie, co to za różowa p*zda!? -zapytał Mike -Powiedział łysol z bliznami! -warknęłam -Ale jak musisz wiedzieć to Pink Guy Mike przez chwilę się przyglądał, ale się zamknął. Usłyszałam, że ktoś upadł na podłogę. Odwróciłam się, a na ziemi leżał Jeremy. Podeszłam do niego razem z resztą, a od tyłu dźgną mnie nasz nieproszony gość. Padłam na ziemię. -Dobra macie się mnie słuchać, albo skończycie jak ona! -położył na mnie nogę. To było całkiem zabawne Ględził im tak długi czas, gdy mi się znudziło wstałam i przewróciłam (znowu). -Wiesz Pinkie jest pewien problem z zabiciem mnie -Co!? Jak!? Jaki!? -zacinał się przerażony -Już nie żyję! -podniosłam go za koszulkę i rzuciłam nim o ścianę -Chcesz się jeszcze pobawić? -Wystarczy temu pedałowi! -wrzasną Mike -Nikt mi nie będzie rozkazywał! -warknęłam na niego agresywnie -Pozbędę się go i będzie z głowy! -Ale tylko ja wiem jak masz na imię! -krzykną poobijany Pink -Ale nie zdradzę ci go martwy! Zamurowało mnie. Chciałam znać swoje imię, ale chciałam się też go pozbyć. To był dla mnie dylemat. Spojrzałam z przerażeniem na Vincenta -Powinniśmy zadzwonić po gliny -powiedział Mike, Vincent mu przytakną, a do moich oczu napłynęły łzy -Ale jak ja się dowiem? -zapytałam, a w tym samym czasie Mike ogłuszył Pinkiego -Shadow nie myśl o przeszłości, tylko o teraźniejszości -powiedział Vincent trzymając mnie za ramię -Mi to pomaga Obejrzałam się dookoła i kiwnęłam z rezygnacją głową -Powiem animatronikom że przyjedzie policja i żeby trzymali się swoich miejsc, a wy pilnujcie go i dzwońcie Śmiech i tajemnicza wiadomość Kiedy wszystkie animatroniki były na miejscach schowałam się u siebie w pokoju. Niestety policja musiała rozejrzeć się po całym budynku. Siedziałam cicho w kącie lecz weszli i do tego pomieszczenia. Chyba mnie zauważyli bo usłyszałam jak jeden z nich wyjmuje pistolet i klnie. Kiedy pociągną za spust, kula trafiła w ścianę obok mnie. Przeraziłam się nie na żarty. Nie pamiętałam że ludzie są tak agresywni i nerwowi. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, patrzyłam się na w prost i nie myślałam o niczym. -SHADOW!!! -wrzasną mi Mike prosto w twarz -KON-TA-KTU-JESZ!? -Tak... Co Vincentowi? -spojrzałam na chłopaka turlającego się po podłodze -Nie wiem, ale mamy problem -Jaki? -Musimy jutro jechać do sądu i prawdopodobnie nie będzie nas w pizzeri -Kto będzie pilnował tej budy pod waszą nieobecność? -Jakiegoś stróża wezmą z dziennej zmiany -Proźba nie zabij go przypadkiem -powiedział Vinc wstając z podłogi -Ha ha bardzo śmieszne. Co ci się stało? W tym momęcie w szybę zaczeła pukać Chicka. Trzymała kartką z napisem: KOCHAM CIĘ VINCENT Starałam powstrzymać się od śmiechu i spojrzałam na Vinca -To o to chodzi? -Tak... pomóż mi -powiedział łapiąc mnie za nogę -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -ryknęłam głośnym śmiechem i upadłam na podłogę -Co ci do cholery odbiło!? -wrzasnął Mike Tylko pokazałam na okno stała tam T.Chicka z kartką KOCHAM CIĘ MIKE BĄDŹ OJCEM MOICH DZIECI Kiedy Vinc to zobaczył tylko próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Mike tylko patrzył załamany w okno -Mo... może się przejdziemy po pizzeri mamy jeszcze godzinkę -mówiłam powstrzymując łzy śmiechu -Dobry pomysł -powiedział za chłopaków Jeremy Kiedy tak chodziliśmy mówili mi bym była ostrożna i pilnowała animatroników. T.Chicka i Chicka chodziły za nami krok w krok lecz... -Arrr Szefie to nie tak jak myślisz! -wrzasną Foxy ale Freddy był tuż za nim -Przeleciałeś moją dziewczynę! Wszyscy staneliśmy jak wryci /SZOKEN PIZDEN!/ Mangle chodzi teraz z Freddym i jest o nią wściekle zazdrosny, jednak to się chyba zmieni... Gonili się tak dłuższy czas jednak drogę Foxy'emu zatorował Bonnie. Próbował wychamować jednak Freddy popchną go na Bonniego i wyglądało to tak jakby się pocałowali. -HAHAHHAHAHAH!!! -zaczęłam się śmiać jak głupia -My... my potrzebujemy psy... psychologahahahaha Wybiła 6:00. Jeremy i Mike poodnosili animatrony, a Vincent (z powodu mojego stanu psychicznego) zaniósł mnie do pokoju. Kiedy mnie uspokoił pożegnał się i pocałował mnie w policzek. Na szczęście siedzałam bo mnie zamurowało. Po tym jak wyszedł patrzyłam za nim jeszcze chwilę, jednak musiałam się przygotować na jutrzejszy dzień. ,,Sabira! Boże co ci się stało...!? Wyglądasz jak cień! Nie... nie podchodź do mnie!,, Jestem cieniem! Zerwałam się ze snu. Uznałam że bez sensu jest się przebierać, ale bandarze zmieniłam. Poszłam w kierunku biura, kiedy zajrzałam przez drzwi zobaczyłam trzy osoby. Czarnowłosy męszczyzna z delikatnym zarostem, brązowych oczach i zielonych okularach. Był wysoki mniej więcej mojego wzrostu i ubrany jak Mike. Wydawał się dobrze zbudowany. Drugi był niższy, grubszy i idętycznie ubrany. Miał rude włosy i wielkie, czarne okulary. Obok nich stała dziewczyna wzrostu tego pierwszego. Na prawym oku miała opaskę, a deugie było złote. Na jej szczupłe ciało opadały ogniste, czerwone włosy. Była ubrana na czarno. Patrzyli się w kamery, jednak rudzielec spojrzał na drzwi i mnie zauważył. Przestraszyłam się bo rzucił we mnie latarką -Co ci? -powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna bez otwierania ust i mechanicznym głosem -Ale... ale... -powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę -Przepraszam nie chciałam was wystraszyć. Nie ma tu moich przyjaciół i pomyślałam że porozmawiam z wami. -Spokojnie -powiedział czarnowłosy -Jestem Scott ten rudy to Fritz, a ta dziewczyna to Vivian. Jak masz na imię? -Wszyscy mówią mi Shadow -Ale tak masz na imię, czy to jest twój psełdonim, ksywka czy coś w ten deseń? -ciągną Scott, był gadatliwy -Hymmm... wydajesz mi się dziwnie znajoma -przerwała Vivian -A kim są twoi przyjaciele? -Vincent, Mike i Jeremy -Vinc? Więc znasz mojego brata? -Tempy gej... -zaczą mamrotać Scott -Ale Vinc jest bi! -poinwormował go rudzielec -Odwalcie się od niego -powiedziała spokojnym tonem -Tak, nie mówił że ma siostrę -Wiem. Zadzwonię do niego musi mi wytłumaczyć tę sytułację -Ale on jest... -W sądzie, wiem -przerwała Kiedy rozpoczeła rozmowę do drzwi zaczeli podchodzić Foxy w pewnej odległości od Freddiego, Chicka i Bonnie. Zamkneli je, jednak z ich ,,ciał,, zaczęły wyłaniać się dusze czwórki dzieci. Szeptały: Czemu to zrobiłaś? Skrzywdziłaś nas Nie możesz im pomóc Upadłam na kolana, lecz nadal je słyszłam. Wydawały się głośniejsze i bardzej natarczywe. Poczułam że tracę kontrolę. Zamieniłam się w dziwną postać przypominającą ducha. Byłam cała szara, miałam białe, puste oczy i ostre zęby. -Nie mogę pomóc tym którzy nie żyją -wymamrotałam, spojrzałam się na Vivian i rzuciłam się na nią z krzykiem animatrona Co się dzieje? Była silna długo się siłowałyśmy, a wręcz próbowałyśmy zabić. Jej oko lśniło czerwienią, a gdy zerwałam jej opaskę zobaczyłam doidę jak u Bonniego. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale wyrwała mi rękę. Wydawało by się że tej bójce nie będzie końca. Odsunęłyśmy się od siebię na chwilę. Wciąż słyszłam głosy dusz dzieci. -BŁAGAM UCISZCIE SIĘ WKOŃCU!!! -wrzasnęłam i już miałam zamiar skoczyć na Vivian, ale usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi. Stali tam Vinc, Mike i Jeremy byli przerażeni i zmęczeni -Dziewczyny? -zapytał łamiącym się głosem Vincent -Co się tu dzieje? -Rzuciła się na mnie! Musiałam się jakoś bronić! -wrzasnęła moja przeciwniczka Głosy stawały się coraz silniejsze, upadłam na kolana i zauważyłam jakiś medalion zawieszony na mojej szyi. Jednak nie wiele mnie to interesowało -ZABIERZCIE ICH!!! NIECH SIĘ ZAMKNĄ!!! Jeremy i Mike podeszli uspokoić Vivian, a Vinc podszedł do mnie i zapytał -Co się stało? -BŁAGAM!!! ZABIERZCIE ICH!!! Wszyscy obecni nie wiedzieli co mi się stało, byli zmartwieni oprócz starych animatronów i Marionetki. Śmiali się i mieli czarne oczy. -Ach... biedna Shadow. Trzeba było się trzymać w swoim pokoju hehehehehehehe... -śmiał się Freddy Zaczeli się ze mnie nabijać -Zostawcie ją! -zaczęła bronić mnie Vivian co mnie zaskoczyło, przecież chciałam ją zabić -Zabierzcie ją z tąd! -Arrrr! Nie tak prędko! -wrzaną Foxy, najpierw odepchną Vincenta i Vivian, a potem walną mnie w łeb (zmiana prespektywy: Mike) Shadow padła na podłogę jak długa. Byliśmy zdezoriętowali ale trzeba było działać -Vivian! Ty i Jerem zajmiecie się Shadow tylko nie zapomnijcie o ręce! -zacząłem wydawać rozkazy -Jasne! -odkrzykneli i wzieli się za robotę -My zajmiemy się uspokojeniem animatronów! -Arrrr! -usłyszałem głos Mangle -My też pomożemy kapitamie Mike! Kiwnąłem głową. Teraz musieliśmy współpracować. Postanowiliśmy zająć się Marionetką. To było stosunkowo łatwe, Scott zaczął biegać po budynku nakręcając pozytywkę, a ona cały czas za nim goniła.Resztą zajeliśmy się uciekając do małych pomieszczeń, a potem ich wiążąc. Był problem z Golden Freddy'm. Był nie uchwytny ale i on dał się zwabić w płapkę. Dochodziła szósta, a my musieliśmy się wynosić. Miejsce było zmasakrowane -Co robimy Mike!? -wrzasną Fritz -Scott ma duże auto prawda? -odwróciliśmy się a tam stał Springtrap -Zabierzcie ich, a ja zajmę się tym miejscem -Ale... -Nie... rób co mówi -przerwał mi Vinc. Patrzył się prosto w oczy naszego G.Bonnie'go -Nic ci się nie stanie? -zapytał T.Bonnie -Ja zawsze byłem i będę nie martwcie się Zaczeliśmy uciekać. Poza budynkiem animatrony bardziej przypominały ludzi lecz jeszcze im brakowało. Kiedy byliśmy już dość daleko spojrzałem w tył. Pizzeria płonęła, ale dalej było widać cień Springtrapa. Vincent też patrzył w tył. Po jego policzkach ciekły łzy -Co się stało? -Mike... ja wiem że nic mu się nie stanie, ale jeśli tym razem się mylił... Był dla mnie jak brat -Przepraszamy... -powiedzieli agresorzy - nie chcieliśmy -Spoko -powiedziałem, a Vinc przytaknął Ostatni raz spojrzeliśmy na pizzerę, a raczej jej ruiny, po czym dalej jechaliśmy z naszymi towarzyszami Najdłuższy rozdział i koniec części I (powracamy do perspektywy Shadow) Kiedy wstałam rozejrzałam się do okoła, wszyscy spali. Byłam jeszcze w formie tego widma więc podniosłam oderwaną mi wcześniej rękę i przyczepiłam do ciała -Yyyy -usłyszałam wstającą Vivian -Wstałaś? Chodźmy do salonu -Ale co się stało? -Zaraz ci wytłumaczę, ale przyjmij postać człowieka... proszę Zmieniłam postać, po czym poszłyśmy do salonu. Kiedy mi wszystko wytłumaczyła byłam przerażona. Nie martwiłam się o pizzerię tylko o Springtrapa był jedną z niewielu postaci która wcześniej rozmawiała ze mną w pizzeri. Byłam jednocześnie zła na Vincenta, jak on mógł mu na to pozwolić!? -Warto wiedzieć -powiedziałam powstrzymując złość -Gdzie my jesteśmy i czy wiesz co to za medalion był na mojej szyi? -U mnie w domu jeśli chodzi medalion... opowiadałam już reszcie -zaczęła -nazywa się ankh, dostałaś go prawdopodobnie wtedy kiedy i ja swój -zza koszulki wyjęła naszyjnik, jednak wyglądał inaczej -Ja noszę Węzeł Thota. Dał nam je dość dawno pewien męszczyzna. My i ośmioro innych ludzi też takie otrzymało, moim marzeniem jest ich odnaleść. -Czemu? -Czuję się samotna, a oni też różnią się od innych ludzi... bo widzisz -zaczęła mówić smutnym głosem -jestem cyborgiem i nie czuję się akceptowana... możesz mówić mi Mecha -Rozumiem... jak widziałaś ja też jestem dość nietypowa. Wybacz jeśli cię zdenerwuję, ale jak mam na imię? -Nie wiem... ale może ktoś z nich będzie wiedział Spuściłam głowę. Byłam Smutna, ale znałam już swój nowy cel pomóc Vivian i dowiedzieć się jak mam na imię. -Pomogę ci -po tych słowach Mecha mnie przytuliła -O wstałyście? -powiedział Vincent podchodząc do drzwi -JAK MOGŁEŚ MU NA TO POZWOLIĆ!? -ryknęłam na niego, a on od razu wiedział o co chodzi -Wiedział co robi -Vincent! On jest masochistą i ty mi mówisz że wiedział co robi!? -Zrozum że ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mu ufam! -Ja też mu ufam! Ale człowieku! Zaczeliśmy na siebie wrzeszczeć tak głośno, że obudziliśmy resztę. W końcu Mike i Mecha podeszli do nas -USPOKÓJCIE SIĘ! -przerwali i odsuneli nas od siebie -Proszę was, pogódźcie się -powiedziała Mecha -Vinc mam nadzieję że nam pomożesz? -Dobra... -warknął. Raz lubi raz, nosz... Kiedy się uspokoiliśmy Mecha zaczęła mówić -Plan jest taki ludzie dzielimy się na siedem drużyn... -Mówiłaś że jest ośmioro ludzi -przerwał Bonnie -Tak ale dwójka mieszka razem -wyjaśniła -Cztery drużyny po trzy i trzy po dwie osoby. Na każdą drużynę przypada jeden człowiek i jeden bądź dwa animatrony, jasne? -Jasne -przytakneliśmy i spojrzeliśmy na kartkę którą nam dała 01001101 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01010100 00101110 01000011 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100001 00100000 01000110 01101111 01111000 01111001 00001101 00001010... -Mecha... Co tu pisze? -zapytał Mike, był jakiś roztrzęsiony. Albo stało się coś oczym nam nie powiedział, albo to przez ten wyjazd. Postanowiłam że nie będę się go o to pytać -Jezu! Przepraszam zapomniałam powiedzieć, że umiem pisać tylko kodem bilarnym Mecha wzięła mnie za rękę i zabrała do innego pokoju. Kiedy wróciłyśmy dałam im kartkę i tym razem ja pisałam: #Mike T.Chicka Foxy #Vincent G.Freddy Chicka #Fritz Freddy T.Bonnie #Jeremy Mangle B.B #Phone Guy Marionetka #Shadow Bonnie #Mecha T.Freddy -Dobra, ale do jakich krajów będziemy jechać? -spytała z nadzieją T.Chicka -Będziemy losować -powiedziałam po czym dałam miseczkę z karteczkami -Wybieramy kogoś ze swojej drużyny i trzymamy kciuki! Pierwszy losował Mike -Norwegia. Vincent RPA, Fritz Alaska, Jeremy Nepal, Scott Korea. Ustaliliśmy że za nas powinni losować nasi towarzysze, więc Bonnie Tasmania, a T.Freddy Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie. -A kiedy dowiemy się konkretnie jakie miasta? -zapytała Mangle -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie -powiedziała Mecha -a teraz czas iść na zakupy, w końcu animatrony i Shadow muszą coś sobie kupić Po powrocie rozeszliśmy się grupami do swoich domów, anaczy ja i Bonnie zostaliśmy u Mechy i zaczeliśmy się przygotowywać do wyjazdów KONIEC It's me... do zobaczenia w II części Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach